Yorkville Brownstone
The Yorkville Brownstone is a famous haunted site in in the Upper East Side between East 79th and 96th Street. Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "A Brownstone in the Yorkville neighborhood of New York City." Patty Tolan (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.9). Patty Tolan says: "That Brownstone. It's in here. One of the big haunted sites in New York." History In the 1900s, Doctor Kruger lived in the Brownstone and conducted fear-based experiments aimed at learning how people process fear. Some viewed his work as crazy and more torture than science. Things became so bad that Kruger became known as Schreckgespenst or "Bogeyman." Patty Tolan (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.9). Patty Tolan says: "Yes, but that's not the important part, that's not what landed it on the map. Some kind of mad scientist doctor guy lived there in the 1900s." Patty Tolan (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.9). Patty Tolan says: "He did crazy experiments on people. Some called it torture. Some kind of fear-based experiments - something about learning how people process fear." After Kruger died in residence, the city sealed the building. Decades later, it was finally sold and reopened but there were consistent reports of various forms of paranormal activity. Kruger's ghost was sealed within the building and couldn't leave. Patty Tolan (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.11). Patty Tolan says: "This place was so bad, that after he died in residence, naturally -- the city just sealed it up. It was only sold and reopened decades later. And they've had consistent reports of paranormal activity -- in a variety of colorful flavors, ever since." Doctor Kruger (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.12). Doctor Kruger says: "Indeed, I was sealed inside, too. Until today. You have my eternal thanks for freeing me of my prison." Kruger's ghost used the ghost of one of his victims, Timothy, to lure people into the Brownstone. Some time after the resolution of the dimensional bleed incident, the Ghostbusters were called to the Brownstone. Patty Tolan couldn't shake a feeling she knew about the place. Abby Yates picked up a reading on her P.K.E. Meter. They were surprised by Timothy. Erin Gilbert pointed out it was just a child but Patty quickly cited all the horror movies ever made. Abby stated it was just a Class 3 and just a kid. Patty started listing off several horror movies that involved children. Jillian Holtzmann started to get annoyed with it calling them "Mommy" and chose to tell it its mom was definitely dead. The ghost transmogrified and charged at them. The Ghostbusters took cover by some furniture and used the Hi-Lo to trap the ghost. They failed to notice Abby was possessed by Kruger nor did they see her destroy her P.K.E. Meter. After returning to the Firehouse, Patty found an entry about the Brownstone and informed the others. Abby, Erin, and Patty returned to Kruger's Brownstone in search of his underground lab in hopes of finding out how he was able to feed off fear and create living nightmares. They followed the brownstone's schematics to where the lab entrance was located and found a wall. Abby suddenly charged the wall with an axe and chopped away. She didn't care about any concerns the current owners would have about it. They spread out and searched the lab for records or files on Kruger's experiments, careful not to disturb anything and alert anymore bound ghosts. Patty found a large book off the third shelf and realized it was his journal. Erin disturbed something and about a dozen of Kruger's Victims manifested. Patty knew one was behind her and ran for the stairs. They trapped the ghosts then returned to the Firehouse. Erin thought it was a good idea to call Mayor Bradley and get the brownstone condemned. Trivia *The Brownstone was the Ghostbusters' 82nd case. Jillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.1). Jillian Holtzmann says: "Actually, Abby, this is our eighty-second ca--" *On page 10 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3, the address of the Brownstone is shown to start with a "2". Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call **Issue #1 **Issue #3 References Gallery YorkvilleBrownstone01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 YorkvilleBrownstone02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 YorkvilleBrownstone03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 YorkvilleBrownstone04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 YorkvilleBrownstone05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 YorkvilleBrownstone06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 YorkvilleBrownstone08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 YorkvilleBrownstone09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 YorkvilleBrownstone10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 YorkvilleBrownstone11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 YorkvilleBrownstone12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 YorkvilleBrownstone13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 YorkvilleBrownstone14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 YorkvilleBrownstone15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations Category:GB:2016 Locations